Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting structure and, more particularly, to a measurement structure which is adapted for a curtain cutting machine by which an extending length of a curtain is controlled to cut the curtain.
Description of the Prior Art
A curtain is applied to shield a window and to decorate a house/room, and it is produced in various sizes and is cut by a curtain cutting machine based on using requirements.
Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, a conventional curtain cutting machine contains a working table 10 on which a clamping apparatus 20, a cutting device 30, and a measuring device 40 are arranged. The cutting device 30 is disposed on and contacts with an outer surface of the clamping apparatus 20. The measuring device 40 is mounted on an outer surface of the cutting device 30 and includes a movable stop member 401 and a scale set 402 fixed on one side thereof. When cutting a curtain, the movable stop member 401 of the measuring device 40 is adjusted toward a desired cutting position relative to the scale set 402, one end of the curtain 50 extends through the clamping apparatus 20 to contact with the movable stop member 401 of the measuring device 40, and the clamping apparatus 20 clamps the curtain 50 so that the curtain 50 is cut by the cutting device 30, thus changing a width of the curtain 50.
However, when the one end of the curtain 50 contacts with the movable stop member 401 of the measuring device 40 and the clamping apparatus 20 clamps the curtain 50, the curtain 50 is interfered, and cut scraps get stuck between the cutting device 30 and the movable stop member 401 of the measuring device 40, so the cut scraps have to be removed manually or by using a tool. Furthermore, the measuring device 40 is mounted on the outer surface of the cutting device 30, so the conventional curtain cutting machine is too large to be fixed in a limited space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.